


Splash in the dark

by quite_probably_lying



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Neptune is a dolphin faunus that randomly gets urges to go swimming,  but doesn't want to go without Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : the time this story is set is the irl time I wrote it. Third attempt as ao3 kept crashing.

The glowing numbers on the clock seemed to have barely changed while he was watching them. His thoughts were consumed by one need, one desire, to the point where he couldn't produce a coherant thought among the jumbled mess. Neptune wondered if he would ever get to sleep with the almost tortures itch that filled his entire being, or if he should just give in. The latter seemed more preferable but somehow he doubted Sun would agree. 

Looking over, he could see his boyfriend's tail twitching along with whatever dream he was currently having. Probably involved bananas, they seemed to rule his life. Neptune had barely touched Sun when the other faunus woke with a suprised snort, which wasn't at all attractive in any way. Bleary eyes look up at him. 

“ Whu..?” Sun slurred the few letters that he did manage. 

" I need to go swimming. " Neptune replied without realy giving Sun time to wake up enough to think. 

" Dude, seriously? It's... whatever time the clock that's to bright for me to read says. Can't this wait? ” The sentence was impressive considering the lack of brain power he had whilst in the no-quite-awake mode. 

"1:59. If it could wait, I wouldn't have woken you up." Neptune was now hovering agitated next to Sun's bed.

"Good point." Was about as much as Sun could manage to say as he stood up and stretched. For once, Sun's laziness had paid off as he was still fully dressed so there was no waiting to be done. Neptune had got dressed after he woke up, aware that he wasn't going to sleep again until the problem had been delt with. 

Neptune was lucky as his faunus features were fairly easy to hide. The grey dolphin skin faded into normal human skin before his sleeves and coller ended. The blowhole on his back had been an issue until he learnt not to breath through it. Sun normally disproved of faunus that hid their features, but had seen his boyfriend be beaten up enough to know it was out of fear, as well as convenient with his clothing.

However, it also meant that, unlike Sun, he also couldn’t act like his faunus animal too much. While Sun could climb trees anytime he wanted, Neptune found himself stuck to land until the urge became too much and he had to swim. Swimming pools didn't help, they often wouldn't accept faunus, even if they did the chemicals irritated his skin and make him feel ill for days.

Sometimes laying in the bath for a while would help, but in the end he always had to go swimming in the sea or a river. The sea was better. The waves make it more fun, and the salt felt nice on his skin.

His blowhole meant he could lay on the surface and breath one he got tired, whilst still looked down into the sea below. It was one of the few time he wore his goggles over his eyes, as his eyes were very human. Unlike many faunus, he wasn't gifted with night vision, but wasn't going to complain about it any time soon.

Sun just sat on the end of the pier and watch Neptune swim then float. Wated and fur didn't mix well, so swimming wasn't really his thing, but it was nice to see his boyfriend so happy. 

While Neptune wore off the last naggings of his animal needs, Sun sat thinking about random things. What the RWBY girls were up too (probably asleep), where the ship he had stowed away on had travelled to now, if there was anywhere he could get a banana this late at night...

So incased in his thoughts, he was unaware to Neptune's presence until the othe faunus let out a happy sigh. Neptune was finished swimming and now lay on his stomach on the pier next to Sun, looking severely content, if exhausted. His clothes were still bundled up as he let the gentle breeze dry his skin. Sun could see his blowhole moving slightly as he breathed through it, normally an impossible pleasure due to his clothes.

It was moments like this they savoured. Being alone with each other, in a comfortable silence that didn't need filling as it was made up of unspoken happiness and love. They would look at each other and both silently wish for more moments in the future as they caught each others gaze. 

"C'mon here nerd." Sun muttered as he lent down to kiss the boy spread out next to him.


End file.
